pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Wailmer
Vs. Wailmer is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 11/7/2016. Story Misty runs through Cerulean City, in a frenzy to get to the Cerulean gym. She makes it to the gym, seeing the sign saying closed on the door. Misty: No way! Am I too late?! Misty opens the door, running inside. Running to keep up are Ian, Beldum, Brendan and Max. Brendan: (Panting) When did Misty become the fastest of us? Max: That’s what happens when your gym is under threat of being closed! Ian: Looks like the threat isn't a threat. The three boys catch up, seeing the closed sign on the door. The three go into the door, as they make it to the pool room, where Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily and a Nurse Joy are. Joy is wearing a pink flannel jacket, wielding a badge for the PIA. By her side is a Buizel. Joy: So, you’re the official gym leader, huh? And where have you been this entire time? Misty: Well, I’ve been traveling! Expanding my knowledge of Water types, catching new Pokémon to use for my gym battles, and just traveling to get new experiences. That being said, I’ve never seen that Pokémon before. Buizel: (Intimidatingly) Bui. Joy: It’s a Buizel, coming from the Sinnoh region. Ian: Sinnoh, huh? Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Buizel. Pokédex: Pokémon unknown. No available data. Ian: No data, huh? Maybe Professor Oak has an update I can use. Ian and Beldum turn around and leave the gym, Brendan and Max shocked. Brendan: Ian! Max: Where you going?! Joy: If you were to go on a journey that involved leaving your gym for an extended period of time, then you needed to inform the Pokémon Association. Misty: But, they weren’t taking my calls after all the fallout they were dealing with after the Indigo Plateau incident. Joy: Either way, it was your job to get a suitable replacement for the gym while you were gone, or to simply put up a “gone away” sign. Misty: I left my sisters in charge! Daisy: Like, sorry! We were like, so busy like, a lot of the, like, time! Violet: Plus, your Pokémon were totally not listening to us. Lily: We all tried, too! Gyarados, Starmie and Dewgong wouldn’t do a thing for us! We ended using the gym’s Goldeen and Staryu, and they aren’t up to par. Misty: What? Gyarados, Starmie, Dewgong? The Water Pokémon surface from the pool, revealing Misty’s Gyarados, Starmie and Dewgong, as well as the gym’s Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Staryu, Poliwag, and Shellder. Gyarados, Starmie and Dewgong all look embarrassed. Joy: If you leave your Pokémon in the care of another trainer, then you have to ensure that they listen to those you leave in charge. This gym has fallen way below the expected level of eloquence! I hereby declare this gym unfit to remain open! Misty: Ah! Please give me another chance! I know that I wasn’t here for a while, but I’m back now! I’ll get this gym back in shape! Joy: Hm. Fine. Your last chance, will be a battle with me! I happen to be a Water type specialist as well. Buizel: Bui, bui! Misty: Hm. I accept! Daisy, will you referee? Daisy: Like, totally! Joy: So, if I win, the gym will be closed. Misty: And if I win, then it stays open! Joy: Let’s do it, then. Misty and Joy take their positions, while Daisy is in the referee’s box. Several platforms come out onto the water field, as Ian and Beldum run back to join them. Ian: I miss the battle? Max: Huh? You knew there’d be a battle this entire time? Ian: I looked up some info about the PIA when I first heard about it. It seems their primary way of determining whether to close a gym or not is to battle the gym leader, testing their skills and determination. Brendan: So you knew this would happen?! Ian: And I also knew I’d have time to get an update. Ian pulls out his Pokédex again, scanning Buizel. Pokédex: Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It has a flotation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out. Max: That’s so cool! Daisy: This battle will, like, begin! It will like, be a three on three battle, the loser being the one with like, no Pokémon left to battle! Misty: (Sighs) I wish she’d stop saying “like.” Joy: My first choice, will be Wailmer! Joy throws her Pokéball, choosing Wailmer. Wailmer: Wail! Misty: Lanturn, let’s go! Misty throws a Pokéball, choosing Lanturn. Lanturn: Lan! Both Pokémon float in the pool raring to go. Misty: Lanturn, start with Signal Beam! Lanturn fires a multi-colored Signal Beam as Wailmer dives into the water. Joy: Wailmer, use Water Spout! Wailmer surfaces and glows blue as it fires a Water Spout from its blowhole. Lanturn is hit, as it swims at Wailmer. Misty: Let’s go, with Wild Charge! Joy: Heavy Slam! Lanturn hops out of the water encased in electric energy. Wailmer glows with a yellow aura as it leaps up and spins, the two ramming each other. They both drop into the water, Lanturn recovering first. Misty: Now hit it with Water Pulse! Lanturn uses Water Pulse, the water rippling with shockwaves to hit Wailmer. The attack hits and traps Wailmer. Joy: Now use Whirlpool! The water around Lanturn forms into a Whirlpool, trapping Lanturn and causing it to circle around. Misty: Lanturn, break out and use Wild Charge once more! Lanturn uses Wild Charge, breaking free from the Whirlpool. The electricity shocks the entirety of the pool, causing both Lanturn and Wailmer to go belly up on the surface. Daisy: Like, both Pokémon are unable to battle! Misty returns Lanturn, while Joy returns Wailmer. Misty: Great job Lanturn. You did a really nice job. Joy: Good try Wailmer. And now, go! Feebas! Joy throws her Pokéball, choosing Feebas. Feebas: Feebas! Misty: Aw! I want a Feebas! But I’ll outmatch it! With Luvdisc! Misty throws her Pokéball, choosing Luvdisc. Luvdisc: Luv! Misty: Water Gun, go! Joy: Light Screen! Feebas raises a pink circular shield, which takes Luvdisc’s Water Gun. Luvdisc speeds along the water top, spitting more Water Gun shots. Feebas smirks as it takes each one. Max: Water moves don’t do much damage against Water types in general. With Light Screen active? It’s doing almost no damage! Misty: In that case, speed in with Tackle! Joy: Use Scald! Feebas spews Scalding water, hitting Luvdisc and knocking it back. Misty: Scald can cause burns if I’m not careful. Luvdisc, cover yourself in Safeguard! Luvdisc glows with a silver barrier, it forming around it like an aura. Feebas fires another Scald, pushing Luvdisc backwards. Joy: Feebas, go for Tackle! Misty: Counter with Tackle! Feebas and Luvdisc swim forward, repeatedly ramming into each other. Feebas is then circled by energy, as it fires a blue Dragon Breath attack, hitting Luvdisc and knocking it back. Brendan: And thanks to Safeguard, Dragon Breath won’t paralyze it. Misty: Go for Tackle! Luvdisc speeds forward with Tackle, as Feebas uses Dragon Breath. Luvdisc dodges, hitting Feebas. Misty: That’s the way to do it! Now, use Sweet Kiss! Luvdisc’s lips glow pink, firing an energy heart. It hits Feebas, as it shakes around, confused. Joy: Oh, no! Misty: Finish it with Tackle! Luvdisc speeds in with Tackle, as Feebas strikes itself in confusion. Luvdisc Tackles Feebas, defeating it. Daisy: Feebas is like, unable to battle! Joy returns her Feebas. Joy: You’re pretty tough. It’s a shame this gym has been seen as a pushover for a while. Misty: I’ll change all of that really soon! Guaranteed! Joy: I hope so. Buizel, go. Buizel: Bui! Buizel hops onto the field, landing onto the platform. Misty: Alright then! Luvdisc, use Sweet Kiss! Joy: Go, Aqua Jet! Luvdisc fires Sweet Kiss, as Buizel uses Aqua Jet, being surrounded in swirling water. Buizel flies forward like a rocket, dodging Sweet Kiss and ramming into Luvdisc, defeating it. Daisy: Like, Luvdisc is unable to battle! Misty returns Luvdisc, eager. Misty: Alright. Final Pokémon. Final choice! Let’s go! One of Misty’s Pokéballs opens, as Psyduck comes out of it, landing on the platform. Psyduck: Psy! Misty: Psyduck?! Joy: A Psyduck huh? Misty: Wait, wait! That’s not what I want! Joy: Too bad! Buizel, use Aqua Jet! Misty: Urgh. Fine. Go, Fury Swipes! Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet, as Psyduck bares its claws, scratching at Buizel each time it flies by. Psyduck is knocked backwards with each hit, going towards the edge of the platform. Misty: Psyduck, quick! Confusion! Psyduck uses Confusion, causing Buizel to float in the air. Buizel fires Water Gun, knocking Psyduck backwards, into the water. Psyduck flails in the water, trying to remain afloat. Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Misty: Oh, you useless Pokémon! Joy: So much for your training. I guess this battle is mine. Psyduck sinks under the water, bubbles sparkling on the surface. Misty: Huh? Psyduck! Misty dives into the water, going after Psyduck. Psyduck sinks, mouth open as bubbles stream out. Misty grabs Psyduck, taking it back to the surface. She climbs up onto the platform, as Psyduck spits water out, regaining consciousness. Psyduck: Psy? Misty: Oh, why did you come out? You just get yourself hurt. Psyduck: Psy. Joy: Alright, Buizel! Finish it with Hydro Pump! Buizel uses Hydro Pump, its water stream bigger and more powerful than Water Gun. It soars at Misty and Psyduck, as Psyduck moves in front of Misty, holding its arms out. Misty: Huh?! Psyduck! Psyduck: (Echoing) Psy, yi, duck! Several green energy balls form around Psyduck, which act as a shield against the Hydro Pump. Psyduck fires them, the attack breaking through the Hydro Pump. Brendan: Whoa! Is that, Max: A Hidden Power! Hidden Power hits Buizel, exploding and knocking it back. It lands on a platform, greatly injured. Joy: What? Misty: Ha! Psyduck’s Hidden Power is of the Grass type. Making it super effective against your Water type. Psyduck, finish this up with Hidden Power! Joy: Block it with Aqua Jet! Psyduck forms another Hidden Power, firing it again. Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet, colliding into Hidden Power head on. Buizel drops from the air, landing in the water in front of Psyduck, defeated. Daisy: Buizel is like, so unable to battle! The winner is Psyduck, and Misty won it! Violet & Lily: Alright! Max: She did it! Brendan: Way to go Misty! Ian: You guys doubted her? She’s not the gym leader for nothing. Joy returns Buizel, sighing. Joy: Well done Misty. That’s what I was hoping for. Misty: Huh? But, I thought you wanted to close the gym? Joy: I never seek pleasure in closing gyms. What I prefer to do, is help a gym leader reach their full potential by forcing them to beat their own type of Pokémon. Misty: So, you used Water Pokémon just to battle me? Joy: Yes! And I’m very impressed with the bond you have with your Pokémon, especially your Psyduck. I think that you will do well in the days to come. Misty: Thank you! Joy: By the way, you said you were interested in Feebas. Would you like to watch over mine for me? Misty: Huh?! Joy: The truth is, it needs to be able to swim around much more than it does now, so I’d like to keep it here so it can constantly swim. Misty: Oh, yes! I’d gladly look after it for you! End Scene Gyarados, Starmie, Dewgong, Lanturn, Marill, Surskit, Huntail, Luvdisc, Feebas, Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Staryu, Poliwag and Shellder are all in the pool, while Psyduck floats in it with a floatie. Misty stands by the pool, with Ian, Beldum, Brendan and Max facing her. Max: So, you’re really leaving us? Misty: I have to. This gym needs me back as its gym leader. We can’t risk it closing down again! Brendan: You could at least travel with us to the Battle Factory, since it’s not that far away. Misty: I’m sorry guys. But this is it. Ian and Brendan, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors! Ian nods, as he turns and walks off. Max and Brendan follow behind, waving back at Misty. Max: I’m going to miss her. Brendan: It’s going to be weird with just the two of us with Ian. Alone. Max: We’ll be fine! Max and Brendan turn, seeing that Ian is far in the distance. They scream, as they take off running after him. Main Events * Misty leaves the group. * Misty's Luvdisc reveals it knows Safeguard. * Misty's Psyduck learns a Grass type Hidden Power. * Joy gives Misty a Feebas. Characters * Misty (main) * Ian * Max * Brendan * Joy * Daisy * Violet * Lily Pokémon * Lanturn (Misty's) * Luvdisc (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Feebas (Misty's, newly obtained) * Beldum (Ian's) * Buizel (Joy's) * Wailmer (Joy's) Cameo Pokémon * Gyarados (Misty's) * Starmie (Misty's) * Dewgong (Misty's) * Marill (Misty's) * Surskit (Misty's) * Huntail (Misty's) * Goldeen * Seaking * Magikarp * Staryu * Poliwag * Shellder Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episodes Cerulean Blues and SS25. * This episode is the first time that a Gen IV Pokémon has appeared in a standard episode. They have appeared several times in crossovers. * This is the first time a character leaves the group during the season. This is due to it taking a few episodes to travel to Cerulean City. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc